Decisiones
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Después de una situación Naruto no puede negar mas su amor por Sasuke, sin embargo una serie de eventos que involucrara a todos lo que lo rodean pondrá en apuros al joven y lo pondrá a prueba para tomar las mejores decisiones. HISTORIA DETENIDA TEMPORALMENTE.
1. Chapter 1: La situación

**Konichiwa mina :3 Bien aquí estamos de nuevo con un nuevo fic he he sé que aún no acabo el fic de "De vuelta a Konoha" demo este es un pedido para mi nee-chan Daniela así que: este es el fic que me pediste xD, como lo verán es yaoi…sin embargo yo me enfoco a lo tierno y pues no estoy nada acostumbrada a escribir esto, lo más cercano a un fic Yaoi es el de "Cunado descubren los fanfics" así que espero que les guste y me dejen ver que piensan. Muy bien Shukaku te toca.**

**-Ok… bien los personajes que aquí aparecen no son propiedad de Lis son de Kishimoto – sensei, y am pues…ya ¿no? eso es todo eh he**

**-¡Aja casi lo olvido! Unas pequeñas aclaraciones:**

"**Pensamiento"**

**(aclaraciones de Shukaku)**

-dialogo-acción

Narración normal

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –Esto es un cambio de escena -**

**-Ahora si ¬¬" eso es todo. **

**Nos veremos al final del capítulo.**

_Naruto se encontraba tirado en el suelo, casi no podía moverse el chakra estaba casi extinto en su cuerpo, había usado mucho en la pelea contra Deidara y su parcial transformación en el Kyubi. "__**Gaara"**__, debía de encontrarlo y salvarlo pero ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera podía ponerse totalmente de pie, intento levantarse cuando escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a el pero fue en vano, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando escucho aquella voz._

_-Naru-chan… por fin puedo verte de nuevo – habló aquella voz mientras salía de entre los arboles._

_- Sa…Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí? – con un hilo de voz pregunto mientras su corazón se agito y sus sentimientos se encontraron._

_-¿Qué tengo prohibido querer verte? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Creo que Deidara se ah pasado, mira que asesinar al Kazekage por su demonio y después dejarte en este estado a ti – el Uchiha le contesto sin quitarle la vista de encima_

_A Naruto se le paro el corazón al escuchar la palabra "asesinar" – Gaara no esta muerto, esa maldita organización me las pagará, no lograran su cometido – como pudo se levanto apoyándose en un árbol cercano para así poder mirar de frente a aquel chico._

_-No hables así de mi futura organización Naru-chan pero sabes algo tal vez pueda ayudarte – Sasuke se aproximó a Naruto, los ojos de este se abrieron de golpe después de sus palabras – después de que me una a ella todo estará bien y podrás venir conmigo y regresaré a tu lado como lo has pedido todos estos años, ellos no te harán daño si estas de su lado – acaricio el cabello alborotado del chico._

_Naruto se quedo pasmado al escuchar esas palabras, cuando se recupero un poco dé la impresión aparto de un golpe la mano de Sasuke – ¿Tu crees que estaría con alguien que se une a una organización que solo ah traído desgracia y dolor a los demás? ¿Con alguien que se une a una organización que hiere a las personas importantes para mí? Jamás lo haría – le dijo firmemente, aunque en su garganta se formo un nudo al ver como la cara de Sasuke cambiaba a una de miedo. _

_-Si…si lo harás Naru-chan– sin permitir contestar algo al rubio se acercó y planto un suave beso en los labios de este._

_Naruto abrió los ojos dé la impresión, ese cálido contacto en sus labios, quería alejarse y a la vez no, no quería que terminara ese contacto era Sasuke su sueño y sus pensamientos se hicieron un lio._

_-¡Naruto! – se escucho un grito de entre los arboles, Naruto reconoció la voz de inmediato e intento voltear pero Sasuke no lo permitió empujando aun mas sus labios contra los del chico – ¿Sa…Sasuke? - se escucho una voz desconcertada._

_-Vendrás a mi Naru-chan – dijo Sasuke separándose al fin del chico para después desaparecer entre los arboles._

_La visión de Naruto comenzó a obscurecerse solo vio como Kakashi, Gai y los demás se acercaban a él, mientras Sakura lo miraba con una expresión horrorizada en sus ojos._

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado, ya habían pasado varios años desde ese día pero ese sueño seguía persiguiéndolo todas las noches, siempre recordaba aquel cálido contacto con los labios de Sasuke, quería estar con el, lo deseaba con toda su alma, pero tal y como se lo había dicho ¿Cómo iba a estar con alguien que se unía a una organización que le había arrebatado al maestro que se había convertido en un padre para el?, además ¿renunciaría a sus sueños, amigos y logros solo por seguirle?, intento apartar de su mente todos aquellos pensamientos para levantarse de una vez de la cama y prepararse para ese nuevo día que comenzaba a asomarse por su ventana.

Una vez preparado se dispuso a salir su mirada se poso en la fotografía que tenia encima de su mesa de noche, la ultima foto que había tenido con Sasuke, mientras el aun estaba en su equipo al mirarla no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, "**Sasuke"**, en sus ojos se comenzaron a asomar unas pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas, sin mas que hacer salió de la habitación dejando con sumo cuidado aquel valioso recuerdo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO**

**-**Gaara-sama, la junta comienza en unos instantes – un ninja dijo mientras salía de la oficina del Kazekage.

Gaara solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, estaba ya un tanto harto de esas juntas con el consejo, aquellos ancianos no hacían mas que cuestionar todo hasta el mas mínimo detalle, pero a él no lo engañaban ellos lo hacían con el fin de encontrar el más mínimo error en lo que hacia y quitarlo del puesto, pero era un lujo que jamás les concedería, había trabajado muy duro para llegar a ese puesto, para que la gente lo dejara de ver como un arma, para que dejaran de sentir miedo cuando él estaba, para que por fin su existencia era valiosa para alguien, obviamente no iba a tirar todo eso por la borda solo para que aquellos ancianos quedaran a cargo de todo, aunque era cierto que ya no eran todos los miembros quienes dudaban de el pero los que lo hacían eran aquellos que solían manipular de alguna manera al Kazekage para generar fortuna para ellos o para mantener sus tratos con algunos otros que se aprovechaban de la aldea, pero en fin, tenia que lidiar con ellos.

-Eh Ototo, ¿ya listo? – Kankuro entró seguido de Temari.

-Hm – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Gaara, quien se levanto de su silla para acercarse a sus hermanos.

-Estoy harta de esos viejos, tuvimos una junta ayer ¿Qué no fue suficiente las 3 horas que pasamos ahí? – Temari estaba igual de harta que su hermano menor – solo buscan un error para perjudicar a mi ototo – sin previo aviso apretó a Gaara en un abrazo, este al no esperárselo se intento separar, pero la fuerza de su hermana era grande y decidió dejarlo ahí.

-Temari…ya – Dijo un poco aplastado por el agarre de la chica.

-Oh ¡es cierto! Casi lo olvido… te ah llegado esta carta de Konoha – dijo despegándose de su hermano y sacando una carta de su bolsa – no parece ser de Tsunade-sama, espero que te anime.

Gaara se sorprendió un poco cuando vio la carta ya que no tenía nada más que el sello de Konoha, pero aun así la abrió para ver de una vez por todas quien era, comenzó a leer.

-Te estas poniendo rojo – le dijo en un tono burlón su hermano.

Gaara volteo a verlo – No… ¡No es cierto! – se giro hacia su escritorio mientras terminaba de leer la carta

-Sabia que te animaría esa carta Gaarita – su hermana le hablo en un tono tierno al chico, este sintió como el color le subía mas a la cara, camino a su escritorio pero estaba en verdad apenado que ni se fijo bien en lo que hacia y se tropezó con la ropa de Kage que traía puesta.

Aww – dijeron en conjunto Temari y Kankuro – bueno ya dejémoslo en paz, hay que irnos ya.

Gaara termino de llegar a su escritorio y una vez que sintió que el color se le había bajado guardo la carta en un cajón que tenia un candado y se coloco su calabaza, después miro a sus hermanos con una mirada mezclada entre coraje y pena – Bien, mientras más rápido termine esto mejor – "**Este chico… ¿Qué es esto que siento?" **se dijo a si mismo mientas caminaba fuera de la habitación con sus hermanos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO**

-Naruto-kun – una voz saco de su mente al rubio.

-TenTen- le dirigió una sonrisa, ella se acercó y se le quedo mirando fijamente – ah...etto… ¿Qué pasa?

- A mi no me engañas… ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Ah? ¿Otra vez el mismo sueño? – Inquirió al ver la cara de Naruto.

Naruto la miro, se sentía mal y ella era quien lo había apoyado después de lo que había ocurrido con Sasuke, aquella vez, por obvias razones no podía recurrir a Sakura o Ino, y TenTen fue la única quien extendió su mano en señal de apoyo al chico, le dirigió una mirada que rápidamente la chica entendió y comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a un lugar solitario apartado de la gente **(el columpio donde Naruto se sentaba solo).**

-Entonces… ¿tuviste otra vez aquel sueño? – TenTen le dijo mientras se sentaba encima del árbol y Naruto tomaba lugar en el columpio.

-Si… solo que esta vez ah logrado afectarme tanto como lo hizo cuando sucedió…-El nudo en la garganta del chico comenzaba a sentirse más grande conforme hablaba – Es que no sé que hacer…

-Quieres estar con el ¿no es así? – se dio cuenta de que dio en el punto justo por la reacción de Naruto.

- No lo sé… tu sabes que amo a Sasuke, todo ese tiempo después de que se fue intente negar ese sentimiento, pero después de aquel día ya no pude negarlo más, pero todo esto lastima a Sakura-chan y a Ino y ¿Cómo estaré con el si es un criminal? – no pudo contener mas el llanto.

- Bah… por ellas ni te preocupes, solo se comportan como fangirls y el ni caso les hace, es obvio que no puedes negar ese sentimiento por que es mutuo… con relación a lo de Akatsuki, él sabe muy bien en donde se metió y pues de el dependerá si en verdad quiere estar contigo – bajo del árbol para ponerse delante de Naruto, con su mano levanto su cara hacia ella – tu tienes suerte, Sasuke te hace caso, ¡no que a mi Lee ni me nota! – rio tiernamente.

Naruto se secó las lagrimas y rio un poco ante lo que dijo la castaña – Yo no diría eso – dijo con cierta sonrisa picara – El otro día lo vi viéndote muy atentamente – se rio.

-En… ¿enserio? – los ojos le brillaron – ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? – su emoción se hizo bastante notoria.

- En una ocasión en la que entrenaban, Neji y yo pasamos por donde tu entrenabas y vimos a un Lee muy atento a tus movimientos escondido entre los arboles – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba sus cosas.

-Oh entonces… bien ¡vámonos! Y no te quiero ver así baka – le jaló un poco la oreja

-Hai…Hai…Arigato TenTen – le desacomodo el cabello haciendo que esta se enojara un poco para después sonreírle.

-Naruto… - una Sakura que se escondía detrás de una barda apretó los puños al terminar de ver aquella escena.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO**

-Esa junta si que ah sido todo un fastidio, me duelo todo de estar sentado tanto tiempo – Kankuro caminaba arrastrando los pies

-Esta junta si que se alargó más que la de ayer, mira que tenernos 4 horas ahí metidos – Temari sobaba su sien – y para colmo ni siquiera tocaron temas importantes, solo te pusieron a llenar más papeleo nee?

-Hm, si solo era eso pude haberlo hecho en la oficina – Gaara dejo aun lado su calabaza después se metió a un cuarto pequeño de donde salió con su ropa normal – daré una vuelta – dijo mientras se colocaba nuevamente su calabaza

-Muy bien no tardes demasiado, en poco tiempo anochecerá – Temari le dijo algo preocupada

-Si, se buen ototo y regresa temprano – Kankuro le dijo mientras despegaba un poco la cara del cojín en donde estaba recostado.

Gaara solo les miro e hizo una leve mueca a manera de sonrisa para después salir.

Decidió dar una vuelta por toda la aldea, tal vez eso calmaría un poco su mente.

"**Ese chico…sus cartas… me provocan una sensación extraña, sus palabras logran entrar en mi mente y quedarse ahí, ¿eso es el cariño? Eso es… ¿amor?, aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí, solo intercambiamos pocas palabras pero no sé, yo no tengo idea de estas cosas pero ¿será eso a lo que llaman conexión?"**

-¡Kazekage-sama! – la voz de alguien lo saco de su mente, fue en ese entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de la entrada de la aldea, miro hacia donde venia la voz y vio a un guardia corriendo hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ah pasado? – Gaara se extraño al verlo tan agitado.

-Alguien se acerca a la aldea… nos han atacado…apenas eh alcanzado a escapar y poder dar aviso – el hombre hablaba entrecortadamente, tenia varias heridas en el cuerpo.

- Ve y llama a Temari y Kankuro, ¡Rápido! – Gaara se echo a correr en cuanto termino de decir la última frase, no había tiempo de esperara a Kankuro y Temari, lo principal era saber quien era el intruso, que quería y claro, defender a Suna.

Mientras llegaba a la entrada no noto indicios de alguna lucha, parecía que nada hubiera pasado, cuando llego a la entrada vio una silueta parada de frente a él, en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la de aquel sujeto sus ojos se entornaron con enojo, este sonrió maliciosamente.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Sabaku No Gaara – la voz se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Te mataré si intentas dañar a mi aldea – Simplemente contesto eso, no le interesaba todo lo que dijera, solo quería que se largara.

-Hmp… te advierto que no será como la ultima vez – dicho esto se lanzo en contra de Gaara con una velocidad bastante asombrosa

Gaara rápidamente reacciono y lanzo su arena, en verdad era bastante rápido y ciertamente no era como la última vez, la arena de Gaara reacciono mas rápidamente y pudo atrapar una pierna de su agresor – ¡Sabaku Kyuu! – Dijo mientras apretaba su puño, para su sorpresa no se termino allí, aquello desapareció al contacto – ¡Kuso! Una replica - La lucha continuo intensamente cuando Gaara sintió que alguien se aproximaba por detrás y apenas logro evadir ese ataque.

"**¿Por qué Temari y Kankuro tardan tanto?" **miraba de reojo a la entrada de la aldea esperando por que sus hermanos aparecieran, pero no lo hicieron, en su lugar llego aquel guardia que había dado la alarma – ¿¡Te dije o no que llamaras a Temari y Kankuro?! – le grito mientras evadía un ataque, el guardia dibujo una sonrisa en su rostros - Qué demonios estas espera… - no pudo terminar su oración cuando sintió un pinchazo en el cuello, de inmediato sintió que la luz comenzaba a escapar, vio como aquel "guardia" sonreía ampliamente – ¡Kuso! – Apenas alcanzo a murmurar aquello, cada vez se sentía más mareado y sentía como sus piernas respondían cada vez menos, se giro en un intento de atacar a su agresor pero no pudo, aquella persona le miraba con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro-

-Dulces sueños Kazekage-sama.

-Uchiha…Sasuke… - fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de que la obscuridad lo dominara por completo-

Continuará…

**Minna! ¿Qué les ha parecido este primer capítulo? Ehehe como les dije no tengo mucha idea de como escribir un fic yaoi así que agradecería que me apoyaran con sus reviews. ^_^**

**-Un favor mas minna :3, como podrán ver hay un enamorado que le hace sacar suspiros a Gaara :3, el punto es que no me decido quien T_T, específicamente quiero a alguno de estos dos Sai o Neji (eh aquí la razón por la que TenTen no quiere a Neji xD) así que pido su ayuda para decidir quien será el enamorado onegai déjenlo en las reviews ^^**

**Bien sé que es un poco ilógico que TenTen sea la confidente de Naruto demo no quise poner a Hinata porque amo el NaruHina y ponerla a ella como la amiga que le ayuda a acomodar sus sentimientos por Sasuke se me hizo cruel he. Ojala les llame la atención y lo disfruten.**

**Sayonara y arigato por leer. **


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Porqué?

**Hey hey Konichiwa minna! Aquí estamos Lis y (Shukaku!) Ehehe gomene andamos algo eufóricos… bien pues ya tenemos una pareja ganadora para Gaara :3. Pero bueno , aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia llamada "Decisiones" bien espero que les valla interesando mas con el paso del tiempo y más personas comenten n.n**

**Disfruten.**

**-**Kankuro-san, Temari-san…Sasuke Uchiha esta atacando Suna….Kazekage-sama se esta enfrentando contra el – Un guardia entro violentamente a donde se encontraban descansando Temari y Kankuro.

-¿¡Qué?! , Gaara… - Temari tomo rápidamente su abanico y corrió lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus piernas

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto en avisar? – Kankuro tomo los pergaminos de sus marionetas y echo a correr con el guardia a su lado.

-Uno de los guardias llego a tomar mi lugar como patrulla, se quedaron el y otro compañero, sin embargo regrese un poco después cuando vi a Gaara-sama caminar solo hacia la entrada de una manera bastante apurada, intente acercarme pero aquel guardia que llego a sustituirme me atacó, fue entonces que me di cuenta que no era quien parecía ser, luche lo mas que pude contra el sin embargo logro derrotarme, cuando desperté ya no estaba mas, lo mas rápido que pude envié a unos cuantos ninjas en apoyo al Kazekage y vine lo más rápido que pude a avisarles – El guardia hablo, haciendo que Kankuro notara por primera vez el mal estado en el que se encontraba este.

"_**¿Qué quiere ese Uchiha? Sabía que no debía dejar salir a Gaara, lo sentía en mi corazón" **_La rubia comenzaba a sentir como su corazón se encogía y unas amargas lagrimas querían salir.

Mientras corría pudo ver a lo lejos varios ninjas tirados en el suelo antes de la salida de la aldea, seguramente eran los guardias que había enviado – Gaara mas te vale estar bien – dijo cuando por fin salió del túnel, aunque lo que vio no le dio nada de tranquilidad.

Kankuro también salió del puente y miro a todos lados en busca de Gaara, todo estaba normal incluso parecería que nada había pasado de no ser por el montón de arena, la cinta con la que Gaara sujetaba su calabaza y la esencia del Kazekage en el aire.

Temari se agacho para recoger la cinta y sentir la arena - ¡Gaara! – grito lo mas fuerte que pudo mientras ya no pudo contener más las lagrimas.

-Quiero un equipo de búsqueda de inmediato – Kankuro grito al guardia que se encontraba revisando a los ninjas caídos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"_**Hace un año ya que Jiraiya murió a manos de Pain" **_– Ero-sennin – Naruto apretó fuertemente sus puños intentando evitar que las lagrimas salieran por completo de sus ojos, al no lograrlo las lagrimas cayeron a la fría lapida que tenía delante –Akatsuki…- dijo apretando aun mas fuerte los puños.

-Eh Naruto – TenTen llegó y se paro detrás de Naruto – Jiraiya fue un gran maestro así que recuérdalo por lo bueno que fue y por los buenos momentos que pasaron y no por su muerte – alboroto el cabello del rubio.

-Creo…creo que tienes razón – dijo calmándose un poco y secando las lagrimas de sus ojos - ¿Qué tal todo con Lee? – Intentó cambiar el tema de conversación para girarse y comenzar a caminar para salir del bosque** - **¿alguna novedad?

-Ah… pues ahora eh conversado más con el…es desesperante todo tiene que ver con la llama de la juventud… todo tiene que ser Gai-sensei… de todo se exalta…es tan… - TenTen parecía molesta.

-Diferente por eso lo quieres ¿no es así? – Naruto dio en el clavo en el momento en que vio como a TenTen se le subía el color a la cara – te desespera pero por eso no lo puedes dejar – dijo burlonamente al ver como la chica se ponía cada vez más y más roja.

-Ah tal vez….tal vez…. Pero ya veremos…ah ¡baka! ¡No digas esas cosas! – la castaña se volteo para no ver a Naruto.

-TenTen – alguien llamo de más adelante – Neji, Gai-sensei y yo andábamos buscándote… ¿Por qué estas tan roja? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Lee-san…ah etto yo…no tengo nada solo que corrí mucho… bien ah…. ¿Para que me buscaban? – TenTen dirigió una mirada asesina a Naruto, este solo le sonrió burlonamente.

-El entrenamiento… ¿no lo olvidaste verdad? Si no tendremos que dar 100 vueltas a Konoha – dijo totalmente emocionado el chico – Oh hola Naruto-kun ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-¿ah? No, no gracias tengo que no se ir a ver algo – el ojiazul rápidamente eludió aquella invitación – Suerte TenTen y arigato… ¡adiós cejotas! – se fue dejando a una TenTen bastante roja.

Caminó sin un rumbo fijo, ese día Konoha estaba diferente, o mas bien él era quien se sentía diferente… no había pensado tanto en Jiraiya y ahora lo había recordado de momento, además de que el recuerdo de Sasuke seguía latente en su mente, se llevo una mano a los labios recordando aquel sentimiento.

-¡Naruto! – una voz lo saco de su recuerdo.

-Ah…Sakura-chan… ¿Qué pasa? Te noto preocupada – El chico se desconcertó al ver a su amiga de aquella manera.

-Es Gaara – dijo con un tono de preocupación – Tsunade-sama quiere vernos.

Naruto sintió un horrible pinchazo en el estomago, tan rápido como pudo llego a la oficina de la Hokage acompañado de Sakura -¡¿Qué ah pasado con Gaara?! – grito nerviosamente ante la mirada de Shizune y Tsunade frente a un pergamino con el sello de Suna.

-Gaara, ah sido secuestrado –Tsunade hablo con un gran tono de preocupación en su voz – al parecer se hicieron pasar por un miembro de la patrulla de Suna y le engañaron para llevarlo a determinado punto.

-¿Quién fue el maldito? –Naruto no podía creer en serio lo que pasaba, no tenia mucho que Akatsuki se lo había llevado para extraerle el demonio y lo habían conseguido, incluso había perdido la vida en aquella ocasión para que nuevamente se lo hubieran llevado.

Shizune miro la cara de Naruto – Fue…. – intento contestar la pregunta del chico pero un nudo en la garganta se formo y le impidió continuar.

-Gaara fue secuestrado por Sasuke Uchiha – Tsunade dijo firmemente aunque sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos – Sa… ¿Sasuke? – no podía creerlo, ¿para que haría eso? - de… debemos irnos de inmediato….Tsunade baachan déjanos ir solo a Sakura-chan y a mí – su voz era entrecortada, sentía una mezcla de furia y tristeza y preocupación, todo junto y revuelto.

-Cuando lleguen a Suna cooperen con Kankuro y Temari ahora vallan inmediatamente – en su voz había mucha preocupación.

Naruto salió corriendo mientras que Sakura dirigió una reverencia a Tsunade para después salir a un paso más lento _**"Sasuke-kun, ¿para que quieres a ese chico, para que? Naruto… es justo lo que estaba buscando ¿no? Ver A Sasuke-kun" **_camino aun paso un poco lento, sabia que en el momento en que llegaran al encuentro con Sasuke tal vez tendría que ver nuevamente una escena parecida a la que encontró aquella vez en el bosque, y no podía soportarlo.

-Sakura-chan…tenemos que apurarnos – Naruto regreso y la tomo del brazo para caminar mas rápido con ella – hay que prepararnos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO**

Gaara comenzó a abrir los ojos, se sentía mareado…adolorido y la obscuridad lo dominaba por completo. _**"¿Dónde estoy? No puedo ver nada…acaso… ¿acaso le ah hecho algo a mis ojos?" **_con gran angustia recordó a su atacante, poco a poco comenzó a recobrar sus sentidos por completo, sintió una tela en su boca y sus brazos entumidos por la presión que hacia una cuerda en sus muñecas _**"Kuso…¿Cómo pude descuidarme? Ese guardia solo era una distracción y caí como un idiota" **_intentaba liberarse pero se sentía muy débil, de pronto escucho el abrir de una puerta y una voz que le hizo cesar en sus intentos de liberación.

-Veo que has despertado Gaa-chan – La voz vino desde enfrente y le siguieron unos pasos que se acercaron lentamente a Gaara.

Gaara intento patear a quien tenía delante pero solo le sirvió para dos cosas, para sentir que estas también estaban amarradas por los tobillos y para ganarse un fuerte apretón que le hizo soltar un leve quejido.

-Que malos modales tiene Kazekage-sama – Sasuke retiró la tela que cubría los ojos del chico, haciendo que este los cerrara como reacción ante la luz – seguramente te preguntarás para que hice esto – Miro a los ojos del pelirrojo que aún estaban acostumbrándose a la luz – yo que tu dejaba de moverme, solo te perjudicas más, esas cuerdas absorben determinada cantidad de chacra cuando sienten que se comienza a acumular más, además de que aquí como puedes ver no hay ni una pizca de arena – continuo burlonamente cuando sintió que los pies de Gaara se movían bajo el agarre de su mano.

Gaara apretó los dientes en contra del trapo, en verdad deseaba matarlo pero era inútil, no había arena por ahí y se sentía demasiado débil, pudo notar como en cada movimiento que hacía provocaba que las cuerdas brillaran un poco con un tono azulado.

-Me tome la libertad de ayudarte a quitar tu armadura de arena….cuando te dormiste comenzó a caer lentamente pero digamos que yo tenía prisa así que la quite… en fin, sé que no es agradable tener algo en la boca pero odio que me interrumpan así que no me mires así – tocó la mejilla de Gaara haciendo que este se moviera para evitar tener contacto con el – Tu sabes cuanto significa Naruto para mí ¿no es así? Digo eres su mejor amigo así que debió de haberte comentado algo – La mirada de Sasuke cambió a una de seriedad total

"_**Recuerdo que Naruto me dijo que había pasado algo con Sasuke en la ocasión que me rescataron de Akatsuki… no lo pude apoyar lo suficiente por mis labores…¿esto tiene que ver con el?" **_Gaara se sentía impresionado de esto tuviera relación con Naruto pero aun así ¿que quería de el?

-Bien… Naruto dijo que no vendría conmigo cuando le dije que me uniría a Akatsuki… por que hería a las personas que quería, sus amigos… tu eres una de ellas ¿no es así? – Sasuke se levanto de golpe tomando con una de sus manos los rojos cabellos de Gaara y los jaló hacia el - ¡Tu eres una amigo por lo tanto eres culpable de que Naruto no venga a mi! jajá patético Kazekage que no pudo contra un miembro tan tonto de Akatsuki – cuando termino su oración azoto fuertemente la cabeza de Gaara contra el suelo, dejándolo totalmente aturdido – Solo se extrajo tu estúpido demonio igual de patético que tu ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?... Pero claro por tu debilidad Naruto tomo esa forma de pensar contra Akatsuki… yo me haría cargo de que no le hicieran daño, a él no le extraerían al Kyubi… ¡por tu estúpida debilidad Naruto no esta aquí! – Pateo fuertemente el estomago de Gaara haciendo que este se encogiera un poco ya apretará mas sus dientes para evitar soltar algún grito, no le daría ese gusto – jajá, eres tan patético…prefieres tu orgullo...pues veamos cuanto te dura – comenzó a patear repetidamente el estomago de Gaara, el no cedió en ningún momento, solo apretaba lo mas que podía hasta que una patada le hizo abrir la boca haciendo que unos puntos rojos se marcaran en la tela, Sasuke se detuvo y le miro para después salir de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

Gaara comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente hacia la puerta que Sasuke había dejado abierta, era su oportunidad para saber en donde se encontraba, el dolor era insoportable pero aun así tal vez era la única oportunidad que tendría, estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando Sasuke entró nuevamente - ¿queriendo escapar no es así? – tomo por el cabello a Gaara y lo arrastró nuevamente hacia adentro, después sacó un kunai de su bolsa y se acercó con una sonrisa maniaca a Gaara – Bien creo que nos divertiremos un poco Gaa-chan.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO**

Naruto acomodaba rápidamente sus cosas para la misión, sentía miedo, Gaara le preocupaba mucho, no sabía por que Sasuke se lo había llevado, también sentía mucho miedo el volver a encontrarse con el – Sakura-chan… ¿estas lista?

-Hai… hay que darnos prisa – se colgó su mochila e iban a comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta cuando alguien entro violentamente.

-Eh… eh escuchado que han secuestrado a Gaara… yo tengo que… tengo que… ¡Por favor permítanme ir con ustedes! – Aquella persona se veía realmente alterada.

-Sai… ¿Sai? –Naruto se quedo pasmado al verlo de aquella manera.

Continuará…

**Bien y ¿que les ah parecido? Espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo… sé que me eh tardado bastante en actualizar así que gomen pero es que no sabia que ponerle para que no quedara mas corto T_T ¡gomen! No saben cuanto me dolió escribir este capítulo mi pobre y amado Gaara sufre bastante en este capítulo pero él sabe que lo amo**

**Gaara: Mejor no me ames tanto….**

**Eheh pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y me dejen más reviews… Arigato a todos los que comentaron y siguieron la historia onegai dejen reviews!**

**Nos despedimos ^^**

**Sayonee! n.n**


	3. Chapter 3: Los recuerdos

**Dios ¡soy una horrorosa persona! Les pedimos una profunda disculpa, este fic hace años que no lo actualizo e_e es que anduvimos falto de creatividad además de tener una horrorosa cantidad de trabajo en la escuela y demasiado estrés y trabajo y (me arranqué la cola y la volví a pegar como 20 veces)…T_T en fin un verdadero horror, pero aquí esta por fin el 3 capítulo de esta historia…**

**Disfruten.**

-Hai… hay que darnos prisa – se colgó su mochila e iban a comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta cuando alguien entro violentamente.

-Eh… eh escuchado que han secuestrado a Gaara… yo tengo que… tengo que… ¡Por favor permítanme ir con ustedes! – Aquella persona se veía realmente alterada.

-Sai… ¿Sai? –Naruto se quedo pasmado al verlo de aquella manera.

-Hai…por favor, necesito ir…Gaara esta en peligro y yo debo de salvarlo – Naruto jamás recordaba haberlo visto así de alterado en todo el tiempo que llevaba con el.

-Sai…No creo que puedas…Tsunade-sama dijo que solo Naruto y yo debíamos ir – Sakura había hablado más recientemente con Sai acerca de su relación con Gaara y las cartas que el chico le mandaba a su enamorado, cartas que ella adoraría que le mandaran pero no, esas cartas iban dirigidas a un chico que ni siquiera sabia que era el amor entre dos personas, ella en ocaciones se sentía mal por Sai, pues a su parecer Gaara jamás entendería todo lo que Sai hacia por el y lo rechazaría de una manera que lastimaría enormemente a su compañero, si, Sakura no podía ver que esa relación llegaría a ser algo bueno

-Pero yo…tengo que Gaara…-Sai apretó sus puños para después voltear a ver a Naruto en busca de apoyo – por favor – dijo con un hilo de voz

-Esta bien…te entiendo Sai, también quiero salvar a Gaara y a Sasuke, entiendo la manera en que te sientes – Naruto le contesto después de ver los ojos cristalinos de Sai, pero aun así… ¿Por qué le dijo que quería salvar a Sasuke? Él era el responsable de sus pesadillas y de esas sensaciones tan extrañas pero al final la verdad salió a la luz, quería salvarlo de aquella obscuridad en la que se había sumergido y tenerlo a su lado nuevamente – pero hay que ir de inmediato.

-¡Hai! Ya tengo mis cosas listas, ¡arigatou Naruto! – Sai se tallo los ojos para eliminar cualquier tipo de lagrima que pudiera haber – vamos Sakura – dijo mientras salía detrás de Naruto

"**¿Ir de inmediato? ¿Para qué? ¿Para soportar otra escena como la del bosque? ¿Qué sentido tiene ir a sufrir una humillación así? Creo que ya he tenido suficiente…pero aun así es una orden de Tsunade-sama, y la relación con Suna puede estar en peligro ya qué, no tengo de otra tendré que ir…Naruto si vuelve a ocurrir algo así juro que no me contendré…ni si quiera yo misma se de lo que soy capaz" **Sakura tomo su mochila para salir detrás de los chicos que ya estaban llegando a la entrada de Konoha listos para partir en cuanto ella se les uniera **"Será un viaje raro"**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke traía una bandeja de agua con un trapo mientras entraba nuevamente al cuarto donde Gaara yacía en el suelo, coloco la bandeja a un lado de él y se agacho para quedar a su altura – Nee, Gaa-chan debemos de limpiar esas cortadas, no queremos que se infecten ¿o si?, aún no quiero que mueras, o pensándolo bien no quiero que mueras eso me traería más problemas con mi Naru-chan así que no hagas más estupideces en tu vida y resiste – Sasuke comenzó a tallar las cortadas que tenía Gaara sin mucho cuidado provocando que este diera ligeros quejidos de dolor a través del trapo, Sasuke le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios "**Naruto no tardará en llegar yo lo sé, este idiota es muy importante para el así que tiene que venir pronto y cuando me encuentre sé que no podrá negarse a estar conmigo" **sonrió aun mas ampliamente ante sus propios pensamientos para después tallar más fuerte las heridas del Kage y provocándole un quejido más fuerte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

-¡Sai! ¡Ve más lento! – Naruto corría detrás de Sai, quien iba como unos 10 árboles más adelante que el – Sakura-chan tenemos que alcanzarlo...

-¡SAI! – Sakura grito tan fuerte que hizo que el mencionado se viera obligado a detenerse – ¡Baja ya de esa invocación ya!, apenas y podemos seguirte – le demando en cuanto llegaron a su lado y haciendo que este bajara de el tigre hecho de tinta

-Sakura…no podemos detenernos o bajar el ritmo tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a Suna…ese maldito podría estar haciéndolo algo a Gaara o él podría estar muy mal… - su voz comenzaba a agitarse con cada palabra y pensamiento que cruzaba en su cabeza.

-¿Y de que te servirá llegar allá si ya no tienes fuerza ni para una triste y pequeña ave? Piensa un poco Sai, necesitas estar en tu mejor condición para ayudar a Gaara – esta vez fue Naruto quien le hablo en un tono serio.

-Creo… creo que tienen razón pero aun así debemos de apresurarnos debo de salvar a Gaara – Sai miro hacia el cielo – esto podría ayudarnos – sacó un pergamino y dibujo un ave que después invoco, resultando ser una gigante de transporte – aquí podemos ir los 3, no consume demasiado chakra así que no me dañaré e incluso podemos acortar el tiempo de llegada de 3 días a 2

Naruto miro al chico y después suspiro para subir al ave, sabía que cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza era imposible hacerlo cambiar, además le había visto manejar esa técnica millones de veces y al parecer no era una técnica muy complicada que gastara de golpe el chakra, una vez arriba extendió una mano hacia Sakura para ayudar a subirla pero esta le ignoro mientras subía por otro lado "**Sakura-chan" **la manera en la que la chica que una vez llego a amar se comportaba dolía, su indiferencia ante las situaciones que él vivía, la mirada de odio que en ocaciones ella dejaba escapar, penetraban hasta el alma de Naruto, recordándole cada momento que no solo falto con la promesa de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, si no que también le había robado sin querer al único amor de su vida, la manera de hablar de ella con respecto a lo ocurrido en el bosque aquella vez, no lo bajaba de un "evento doloroso y vergonzoso", si, Naruto la había escuchado hablar con Ino acerca de lo que había ocurrido aquel día y siempre eran las mismas palabras "Naruto se aprovecha de la confusión de Sasuke-kun para probar suerte con el y ver si regresa, pero si esa es su forma para traerlo de vuelta prefiero que Sasuke-kun no vuelva" esas palabras se encajaron en su alma y corazón con un dolor inimaginable, él no se aprovechaba de Sasuke, él nunca quiso que aquello pasara, TenTen lo sabía, él había intentado olvidar y superar todo aquel sentimiento de ¿amor? Por Sasuke y lo había conseguido, de no ser por ese día las cosas no estarían como estaban, si, dolía mucho todo aquello, intentando despejar su mente miro hacia el suelo que ahora comenzaba a alejarse mientras el ave alzaba el vuelo, sacudió su cabeza en un intento de alejar por completo todo aquello y enfocarse a la misión que era rescatar a su mejor amigo.

Sai alcanzó a notar que su amigo intentaba alejar pensamientos de su mente, los libros que había leído un tiempo atrás habían rendido frutos y ahora era más capaz de reconocer cada uno de los comportamientos de quienes le rodeaban, quiso preguntar pero se detuvo al notar la mirada que Sakura le dirigía a Naruto, era una mirada llena de tristeza y enojo que simplemente lo dejo sin habla, por lo que decidió dejar la charla para después, ahora lo que más le importaba era su amado pelirrojo que le había robado el alma desde el primer día que lo vio, Sai medio sonrió al recordar aquel día.

***FLASHBACK***

-¡Sai! ¿¡Por qué no te apuras!? Sabes que tenemos que llegar rápido y te quedas como tonto dibujando – Sakura llevaba de la oreja a Sai quien además de intentar zafarse del agarre intentaba guardar todas sus cosas dentro de la mochila.

-¡Sakura! Aun no me cambio…déjame solo un momento, juro que salgo en 8 minutos – Dijo Sai cuando por fin pudo zafar su oreja

-Pues mas te vale, te juro que si no llegamos a Suna a tiempo pagarás las consecuencias – salió la joven dando un azotón de puerta

Sai solo dejo su mochila y se dirigió a su cuarto donde su pequeño gato negro lo esperaba sentado en la cama – Ah Kuro no se para que tenemos que ir a Suna tan urgentemente, sé que se tienen que verificar las relaciones y pues ver como esta el Kage después de lo que paso hace unos años con lo de su biju pero aun así no entiendo cual es la gran desesperación, pero bueno creo que así tiene que ser – acaricio la cabeza del felino una vez que termino de cambiarse para encaminarse a la puerta y tomar su mochila – pero bueno, tal vez algo bueno salga de esto, jamás he dibujado algo referente al desierto y esta puede ser mi oportunidad o quien sabe tal vez encuentre algo más – dijo mientas acariciaba la espalda del gato que se restregaba contra su pierna – cuida aquí – dijo antes de Salir para evitar ser golpeado salvajemente por su temperamental compañera.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí, podemos irnos ya – dijo mirando a Naruto que se encontraba pensativo recargado contra una de las columnas de madera que sostienen al portal de entrada a la aldea - ¿todo bien Naruto?

-¿Ah? Ah si, si claro todo bien ¿todo esta listo ya? – El rubio sacudió la cabeza y sonrió como habitualmente lo hacia dirigiéndose a ambos

-Vámonos ya – Sakura contesto cortantemente sin mirar directamente al rubio que agacho la mirada ante tal respuesta

-Y… ¿Cómo es el Kazekage? – Sai inquirió mientras emprendían el camino hacia Suna, siempre había tenido curiosidad en el, puesto que era el Kage más joven de la historia y además había revivido gracias a una técnica de transferencia, recordaba que mientras estuvo en RAIZ lo habían mencionado pero él nunca le había tomado mucha importancia por estar ocupado en otros asuntos.

-¿Gaara? Pues es un chico pelirrojo con el kanji de amor tatuado en la frente, muy serio y casi no muestra sus sentimientos, un chico bastante seco en mi opinión – Sakura dijo mientras continuaba su camino sin despegar la mirada del cabizbajo Naruto que caminaba lentamente con la mirada clavada en el suelo

-Sakura… no hables así de Gaara, él ha sufrido mucho por eso es tan cerrado – Naruto levanto la cabeza al escuchar como se referían de su mejor amigo, el conocía su dolor y lo entendía – pues aunque sea frio es una persona bastante especial después de que la conoces bien – continuo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Sai.

-Já, si, si recuerdo que después de su gran pelea el recapacitó ¿no es así Naruto? – siguió en un tono medio burlón Sakura

-Espera a que lo conozcas Sai – Naruto concluyo dando un pequeño suspiro inaudible para Sakura pero no para Sai, quien lo miro con cierta tristeza.

Sai pensaba en todo lo que le habían dicho, se imaginaba a un chico amargado y totalmente frio y de un aspecto ya viejo a pesar de ser joven por lo que le había pasado, y ¿a que se refería Naruto con que era especial?

El resto del camino a Suna transcurrió sin más imprevistos mas que con alguna que otra indirecta enviada por Sakura a Naruto y los llantos que Sai lograba observar en las noches por parte de su compañero que aparentaba estar alegre todo el día.

Sin embargo y por alguna razón Sai deseaba conocer a ese chico enigmático, quería armar su propio juicio acerca de él, por eso intentaba dejar su mente en blanco de lo que sus compañeros le habían dicho.

Llegaron a Suna y quien los recibió fue una chica rubia quien bastante alegre saludo a Naruto y Sakura para después presentarse ante Sai como Temari Sabaku No, Sai se pregunto si aquella chica en realidad era hermana de ese chico, era un poco increíble que ella fuera tan alegre y el supuestamente tan frio, ahora la curiosidad aumentaba.

-Ah Naruto, que bien que ya hayas llegado, Gaara los esta esperando en la oficina, Sakura un gusto verte – un chico con un tipo de maquillaje morado y la cabeza parcialmente cubierta por algo negro los saludo a la entrada de la oficina del Kazekage – Un gusto mi nombre es Kankuro Sabaku No – se presento ante Sai, otro hermano y sin duda diferente de como era supuestamente el chico

El hermano les abrió la puerta de la oficina, Sai reprimió las ganas de entrar corriendo para ver al Kage mas joven y se limito a caminar lentamente detrás de Sakura y Naruto, vio que la silla estaba en dirección a la ventana y maldijo internamente todo el misterio que había alrededor de la identidad de aquel pelirrojo.

-Naruto…que gusto volver a verte – Gaara giro su silla dejando ver por fin su rostro – Sakura gracias por haber venido – se levanto para acercarse a los recién llegados, llevaba puesto su habitual traje de Kage – Mi nombre es Sabaku No Gaara – estiro la mano a Sai.

Sai quedó totalmente pasmado no era en nada a lo que él había imaginado, su rostro era pálido como porcelana y se veía que era suave, tal vez no tan pálido como su propia piel pero un poco, su cabello, rojo y un poco largo, haciendo que unos mechones cayeran sobre su frente, eso si con una separación que dejaba ver el kanji "Ai" en su frente, no era muy alto, mas o menos del tamaño de Naruto, su cuerpo era delgado y parecía frágil, Sai quedo totalmente enajenado con el, nunca había visto ese nivel de ¿perfección? En una persona, a su modo de ver era alguien perfecto – Ah sumimasen Kazekage-sama…MI nombre es Sai… - por alguna razón sus manos estaban temblorosas y se sentía extrañamente nervioso.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás enfermo? –Gaara intervino al sentir como la mano temblaba debajo de la suya - ¿puedes revisarlo Sakura?

-Nada de eso hermanito, el esta bien – Temari paso un brazo por los hombros de Sai, tenia una sonrisa picara en la cara – que increíble eres Gaara, no te preocupes por el.

Sai solo sonrió nerviosamente, ¿Cómo rayos se había dado cuenta ella de lo que realmente pasaba por su mente? – Sumimasen….Kazekage-sama…estoy bien… es solo que conocerlo es muy importante para mi… - con una voz más que temblorosa le contesto y con una que otra sonrisa nerviosa separo la mano de Gaara y miro a Temari que lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa y una mirada de ternura.

-Gracias…aunque no soy tan importante…en…en un momento Kankuro les mostrara el lugar donde se quedaran para que descansen y se repongan por el viaje, los veré después, estaría encantado que me acompañaran a la comida – Gaara también se puso algo nervioso ante el halago del chico y se sentía aún más confundido por la reacción de este.

Naruto soltó una pequeña risilla y le dio un leve codazo a Sai mientras seguían a Kankuro – creo que fue bastante obvio Sai – medio se burlo haciendo que Sai se volteara hacia la pared y de reojo viera a Gaara parado delante de su hermana, quiso regresarse cuando le pareció ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del Kage pero decidió continuar con su camino.

-Oh pequeño hermanito…quien lo diría, rompiendo corazones y llenándote de seguidores – Temari se sentó en la silla que había delante del escritorio de Gaara, el tomo su lugar en la otra silla

-¿de que estas hablando? Seguramente se sentía mal y por eso se puso así – Gaara se quedo mirando fijamente la puerta **"O... ¿que fue lo que en realidad paso?" **– Él es el nuevo integrante del equipo de Naruto no es así… Sai, de la Raíz ANBU

-Si y tu admirador número uno – rio Temari mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Gaara, causando que este se sonrojara nuevamente.

En la comida Sai no podía despegar la vista del chico haciendo que este se sintiera incómodo… pero no de sentir ganas de ya no querer estar ahí…se sentía extraño pero confuso, era raro y agradable a la vez, incluso el con su serio temperamento no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa con las elocuencias que Sai acostumbraba decir.

-Gracias por haber venido, agradezco mucho el tiempo que pasaron aquí – Gaara se despedía de cada uno de los chicos y se detuvo más tiempo con Sai – fue un verdadero placer conocerte, espero que puedan venir nuevamente – dijo con una voz suave que a todos sorprendió.

-Téngalo por seguro Kazekage-sama…intentaré venir lo antes posible – dijo sonriendo de manera cálida

"**Sai" "Gaara" **Ambos sonrieron mientras que cada uno perdía de vista al otro en la lejanía

-Ten cuidado Sai, ese chico es muy cerrado y te acabará lastimando, nunca sentirá algo por alguein que no sea el, mejor no te ilusiones con algo falso – Sakura saco abruptamente a Sai de sus pensamientos – además él es un Kage y tu solo un ninja, además él es de Suna y tu de Konoha no es muy posible que…

-Sakura…no me importa – Sai la cortó mientras seguían su camino – yo haré que le importe.

Naruto sonrió ante la mirada y expresión de Sai.

***FIN DEL FLASBACK***

"**He trabajado muy duro desde aquel día para hacer que te importe…Gaara voy por ti"**

Sai abrió lo ojos e hizo que el ave avanzará más rápido.

Continuará….

**Bien sé que me eh tardado siglos pero ¿qué les pareció? Si lo se, pero tuve ganas de hacer aun Sai cariñoso y medio cursi hehe espero que les haya gustado y me disculpen por la tardanza, para la próxima no me tardo tanto, no se por que pero me Sakura la quise hacer algo "mala" déjenme su opinión!. Espero sus reviews!**

**SAYONARA!**


	4. Chapter 4: Suna

**(¡**_**Konichiwa mina!) **_**Konichiwa…bien he salido un poco de mi depresión solo para hundirme en otra más por que los he dejado sin actualización por mucho tiempo, lo lamento enserio pero ha como ya les dije he estado muy ocupada, gracias al cielo he salido de la escuela ya, así que los dejo con este capítulo esperando que les guste. Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos lo que me han dejado reviews, en verdad significan mucho para mi y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. De corazón gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfruten n.n**

Con ayuda del ave creada por Sai el camino a Suna fue mucho más rápido y menos cansado para todos, Sai al estar acostumbrado a controlar su chakra en el ave le resultó sencillo manejarla por todo el camino, en cuanto llegaron se encontraron con Kankuro en la entrada, su cara les decía todo, la preocupación se podía apreciar desde lejos – Naruto, Sakura, Sai, gracias por haber venido, acompáñenme, Temari esta adentro, estamos discutiendo los últimos detalles para comenzar la investigación - Sai comenzó a caminar más rápido que los demás, Kankuro lo alcanzó rápidamente – Sai… - comenzó a hablar al ver la cara del chico – Tenemos que apresurarnos a encontrarlo – Sai cortó lo que estaba a punto de decir Kankuro, sabía que si comenzaba a hablar algo acerca de Gaara se vendría abajo toda la fortaleza que había guardado para darles confianza a sus compañeros de Suna, Kankuro solo suspiró, en parte lo comprendía.

-¡Sai! – Temari corrió a abrazarlo en cuanto entraron por la puerta, ella se veía peor que Kankuro, sus ojos estaban rojos y su cuerpo temblaba, Sai la abrazó al sentir el fuerte temblor – Temari, tranquila…encontraremos a Gaara y lo traeré de vuelta – abrazó más fuerte a la chica al sentir que ella de igual manera apretaba el abrazo en el.

-Tenemos que hablar con los ancianos de la aldea, por desgracia tenemos que contar con su aprobación para los ninjas – Kankuro sonaba muy molesto.

-¿Ya saben algo de donde puede estar? – Sai preguntó.

-No estamos totalmente seguros, pero creemos que esta en la aldea del sonido, me parece que hay una casa en donde el solía estar con Orochimaru, según todo indica que esta ahí…no hemos podido verificar por completo, sería muy arriesgado que solo unos pocos ninjas intenten acercarse – Temari contestó separándose de Sai.

-¿Unos pocos? – Naruto preguntó, un poco sorprendido, debido a que era un poco difícil de creer que no hubieran muchos ninjas en busca de su Kage.

-Es el estúpido problema de siempre con los ancianos, por desgracia aun hay algunos que no aprecian a Gaara por que no es bueno para sus intereses, además de que existe la tensión de una posible guerra, por lo tanto no quieren dejar demasiado desprotegida a la aldea, por eso hablaremos con los ancianos ahora – Kankuro lucía desanimado por sus propias palabras y además preocupado.

Sai sentía que explotaría, ¿Cómo podía ser que esos ancianos no consideraran como máxima prioridad rescatar a su Kage?, le dolía ver que aún pensaran en Gaara como una herramienta para sus propios beneficios, caminaron juntos a la sala donde estaban los ancianos donde a pesar de la molestia de algunos pudieron pasar a la cámara para hablar con ellos.

-Considero como máxima prioridad el mantener a salvo a la aldea, no podemos enviar todas nuestras fuerzas y dejarnos en exposición de una invasión – el anciano que al parecer era de mayor rango hablaba como si de un tema cualquiera se tratase.

-De cualquier forma, ¡tenemos que recuperar a Gaara!, si no tenemos a nuestro líder seremos más blanco para las demás aldeas, la prioridad es encontrarlo – Kankuro estaba igual de molesto que Sai

-Sabemos que tenemos que tener una cabeza que nos lidere, sin embargo hay gente que es totalmente capaz de cubrir el puesto de Gaara-sama mientras lo podemos salvar, por lo tanto Kankuro-san, creemos que usted puede tomar el lugar de su hermano provisionalmente.

Naruto y todos los demás quedaron impactados por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar el anciano - ¡NUNCA LO HARÉ! ¡ENCONTRARE A GAARA AUNQUE TENGA QUE IR SOLO CON TEMARI Y LOS DE LA HOJA! – Kankuro explotó, era totalmente comprensible.

-Lo entendemos Kankuro-san, es su hermano y la preocupación es inevitable, sin embargo debe de pensar en el deseo de su hermano, que es el proteger la aldea, es por eso que consideramos primordial la protección de la misma, Gaara-sama siempre lo dijo, la aldea era su principal preocupación, además de que no tenemos cien por ciento asegurado que él esté en ese lugar y además, ni siquiera sabemos si el esta vivo… - el hombre habló sonriendo muy burlonamente, sabía que la debilidad de los hermanos del chico eran los mismo deseos que tan fieramente defendía su hermano, sabía que si usaba esas escusas, tendría prácticamente ganada la discusión, iba a decir algo más cuando fue detenido por alguien con quien no contaba inicialmente.

-Con todo el respeto, opino que es terriblemente despreciable que alguien ocupe las palabras que una persona defiende tan fielmente por que piensa que es correcto, por que piensa que es lo que debe de ser, por que solo quiere lo mejor para la gente que lo rodea, una persona que defiende sus ideales e incluso protege a las personas que ni siquiera piensan en el, ese alguien debe ser colocado como máxima prioridad en los asuntos, así que si me disculpa no pienso estar más tiempo aquí discutiendo con alguien que no puede valorar a alguien tan importante como lo es Gaara-sama, por lo tanto me retiro a buscarlo y a traerlo de nuevo – Sai se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación, ganándose miradas de asombro de todos, y una sonrisa por parte de Naruto, Temari y Kankuro salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación para prepararse, habían muchas cosas que quería decirle a aquel anciano, pero sabía que eso tiraría problemas en el futuro a Gaara, e incluso podría traerle problemas diplomáticos a su aldea, por lo tanto decidió guardarlos para el mismo, una vez que llego a su habitación comenzó a juntar todas sus cosas, no le importaba sinceramente si nadie lo acompañaba, el salvaría a Gaara aunque tuviera que hacerlo solo, mientras terminaba de organizar sus cosas unos leves toquidos en la puerta sonaron, al abrirla se encontró con Temari.

-Sai… fue increíble la manera en que te enfrentaste a ese anciano, tienes una manera muy peculiar de mandarlos muy lejos con palabras bonitas, creo que ahora se como tratarlos de ahora en adelante, no te preocupes, sé que les querías decir muchas cosas más, así que si aún tienes ganas dímelas a mi, también los odio…a la mayoría – rio un poco para después sacar de su bolsa unas hojas de papel dobladas cuidadosamente – estas cartas que le enviabas a Gaara son muy bonitas, aunque él no lo aceptara lo hacían sonreír en varias ocaciones – dijo mientras las volvía a guardar – gracias por preocuparte tanto por Gaara, sabes algo… me encantaría tenerte de cuñado – sonrió cálidamente, provocando que Sai se sonrojara – bien, tenemos que irnos, no tenemos tiempo que perder – dijo acomodando su abanico en su espalda, Sai le sonrió y asintió mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-¡Sai! ¡Temari! – Naruto llegó corriendo junto con Sakura y Kankuro – esperen tenemos que organizarnos para ver como entraremos al lugar – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Eh? Pero si solo somos nosotros… - dijo algo confundida Temari.

-Al parecer las palabras de Sai han logrado crear un efecto en algunos de los ancianos y nos han permitido llevar un escuadrón lo bastante amplio para entrar a esa casa – sonrió Kankuro mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Sai, este sonrió y se dispuso a entrar con todos a la habitación.

-Bien, primero nos aseguraremos de verificar todo el perímetro de la casa, para evitar alguna sorpresa indeseada, después entraremos en ella – Temari hablaba explicando a todos como sería el plan.

-Temari…el problema con Sasuke probablemente es mi culpa, por favor permíteme entrar a mi primero antes de todos los demás, no quiero que haga algo estúpido, tengo que ir yo primero – Naruto hablo con la voz un poco entre cortada, tenía miedo de que Sasuke hiciera algo a Gaara si se sentía acorralado.

-Naruto tiene razón, iremos nosotros primero ustedes pueden encargarse de que nada surja en las afueras – Sai habló haciendo sentir un poco mejor a Naruto.

Temari vio con algo de preocupación a Sai, sin embargo esta vez sentía que era lo mejor, tenía razón, Sasuke actuaba de manera extraña por lo tanto no eran del todo predecibles sus acciones.

-Creo que tienes razón, Kankuro, el escuadrón y yo nos desharemos de todos los que pueda haber en el área y después entraran – sonrió – cuento contigo Sai.

"**¿Quién dijo que yo quería entrar? Solo para mirar una escena más así…paso… Sai, me dolerá tanto pero no pareces entender, ese chico te romperá el corazón, no es capaz de amar a nadie más que a el" **Sakura suspiro para sus adentros, al final acepto el entrar con ellos, después de todo no quería que Tsunade se metiera en problemas por que su alumna había rechazado el ayudar al Kage de la arena

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Gaa-chan – Sasuke entro al cuarto donde Gaara yacía en el suelo, a penas consiente – es hora de comer – la sonrisa que se podía apreciar en su cara era totalmente opuesta a la mirada fría y asesina que había mostrado cuando lo golpeaba tan cruelmente.

Sasuke se arrodillo cerca de Gaara, dejando a un lado el plato que tenía en su mano, jaló de los cabellos a Gaara para colocarlo en una posición sentada con su espalda recargada en la pared, unos muy leves quejidos pudieron escucharse – muy bien ahora hazte hacía enfrente – Sasuke lo jaló nuevamente hacia adelante y desamarró sus manos, Gaara apenas y se movía, después Sasuke lo jaló de nuevo para que se recargara en la pared, tomo sus manos y dejando una leve separación entre ellas las ato nuevamente aunque ahora delante de él, sin mucho cuidado retiro el trapo que cubría la boca de Gaara – Sa-Sasuke – con un hilo de voz Gaara logró hablar, Sasuke solo lo miro con una expresión sombría - ¿Por qué haces esto? – la leve voz de Gaara apenas era audible, **"¿Por qué? Yo no tuve la culpa de que Akatsuki quisiera a Shukaku, ¡yo nunca elegí ser un Jinchuuriki! ¡Yo no elegí morir! Yo no tengo la culpa de que Naruto no este con el… aunque es cierto, jamás tuve el tiempo de hablar con Naruto acerca de este problema, ¿si hubiera hablado con el esto no habría pasado? Aun así…Naruto es alguien muy importante para mi, ¿Qué clase de amigo soy? No lo apoye cuando me necesitaba, já creo que es comprensible el por que muchos me siguen tratando como una simple herramienta, usan lo que yo digo para convencer a los demás sin ni siquiera creer en lo que dicen, tal vez así tenga que ser, resignarme a que todo lo que resta de mi vida sea tratado así, nunca seré tan importante para alguien, tal vez..." **Sasuke solo azotó su cabeza contra la pared – creí que eras más inteligente, ya te he dicho, por tu culpa Naruto me rechazó, y gran amigo que eres porque lo ignoraste cuando quería hablar contigo, cuando te necesitaba – Sasuke habló seriamente mientras veía los ojos de Gaara, que estaban abiertos por las palabras de el – Para todos eres como una herramienta, tu mismo padre te quiso matar así que ¿Qué puedes esperar de los demás?...aunque…no es que mi padre me apreciara mucho… come – dijo levantándose y dejando el plato a lado de las piernas del Kage. Su mirada se torno en pensativa y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Gaara se quedo un momento sin hacer nada, era como si Sasuke hubiera leído sus pensamientos y dicho lo que menos quería escuchar, para el la peor tortura no era lo que le hacia Sasuke físicamente, no, su peor enemigo era el mismo, sus pensamientos eran sus mayores temores convertidos en realidad, el estar solo implicaba pensar en todo lo que menos quería saber o escuchar, bien decían que el peor enemigo es uno mismo **"Cierto…mi padre quiso matarme en 5 ocasiones o más, ¿Por qué los demás se molestarían en ayudarme?, hasta ahora solo he traído problemas a la aldea, Kankuro por poco muere cuando Akatsuki me llevó, Naruto corrió el riesgo de morir cuando me fueron a salvar y cuando pelee con el, les he causado problemas a todos, los he puesto en peligro, obviamente no lo aceptarían por que son personas "buenas" y yo…bueno yo soy muy malo al intentar ser bueno" **Gaara apretó sus ojos, los sentía húmedos pero no quería que ninguna lagrima saliera de sus ojos **"Pero…a pesar de todo esto hay alguien que se interesó por mi, alguien que me apoyó en cuanto me conoció, y que me dijo que me enseñaría una nueva vida…Sai" **intento aclarar sus pensamientos cuando escucho unos pasos de detrás de la puerta y tomo el plato en sus manos para evitar algún otro golpe por parte de Sasuke

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sasuke entro – Naruto viene en camino Gaa-chan, es hora de prepararte – dijo con una mirada y un tono que hizo que a Gaara se le helara la sangre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Debemos de darnos prisa! – Temari grito al grupo de ninjas que estaban detrás de ella – recuerden no entrar hasta que el equipo de Sai y Naruto nos den la señal, tenemos que encargarnos de todo el alrededor de la casa – Temari sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte que parecía que de un momento a otro se le saldría, apretó sus ojos cuando sintió unas lagrimas apunto de salir.

Kankuro la miro, él se sentía igual o peor que ella, no tenía mucho de que a Gaara se lo habían llevado para extraerle el Shukaku, y ahora esto, tenía miedo de que Gaara no lo lograra, sabía que esta vez nadie podría regresarlo a la vida como lo había hecho Chiyo en aquella ocasión, sabía que esta vez no habría segunda oportunidad, apretó los puños mientras que Temari abría los ojos y entonces el pensamiento se volvió uno en ambas mentes, un único deseo, un único anhelo** "Por favor… que Gaara este bien"**

"**Sasuke… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Gaara? ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr o conseguir? Si en realidad me amaras actuarias de otra manera, sabrías que no me pueden causar un dolor más grande que lastimar a la gente que quiero, lastimar a mis amigos es peor que lastimarme directamente a mi…pero a pesar de todo aún te sigo amando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo deshacerme de estos sentimientos? Intente negarlos desde que te fuiste de la aldea, quería creer que era dolor por perder un amigo, no por perder al único amor de mi vida, pero todo cambio aquella vez en el bosque, llegaste y me dijiste todo eso, el sentir tus labios contra los míos despertó ese sentimiento nuevamente, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no era un amor de amistad. Si tu sientes lo mismo ¿Por qué no regresaste? ¿Por qué no abandonaste todo aquello? ¿Acaso te volviste un criminal común? Aunque me duela, parece ser que esa es la verdad, de otra manera hubieras vuelto a Konoha después de haber completado tu venganza, hubieras vuelto para buscar de alguna u otra manera el estar conmigo… ¿qué me espera?" **la cabeza de Naruto era un total lio, ciertamente no sabía a que se enfrentaría cuando llegase, ¿Cómo reaccionaria Sasuke? ¿Cómo estaría Gaara? ¿Seguirá con vida?, esta ultima pregunta le hizo estremecer, jamás se perdonaría que el muriera y con todo el dolor de su alma, jamás perdonaría a Sasuke si hiciera algo así.

"**Naruto ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Como pudiste arrebatarme a Sasuke-kun?, ¿en que momento dejo y dejaste de verlo como un amigo al que superar?, ¿como fue que yo permití que eso pasara?, ¿como le hiciste para que él te tomara aprecio?, ¡já!, todo mi esfuerzo, toda mi emoción, toda mi esperanza se fue aquel día, aquel día que llegue preocupada buscando a Naruto y me encontré contigo, con esos labios que me pertenecen sobre los tuyos, cuando vi partir nuevamente a Sasuke-kun en una dirección completamente desconocida, cuando te escuche hablar tantas veces con TenTen acerca de tus sentimientos por el, cuando todo eso paso…llegue a guardarte rencor y un poco de odio, Ino y yo planeamos tantas veces el hacerte sufrir con algo pero siempre ocurría algo que lo impedía y luego llego Sai, una copia casi exacta de Sasuke-kun, su piel y en cierto modo su actitud, Ino se perdió en el, y ¿como le pago el? Enamorándose de alguien que nunca corresponderá su amor, alguien que lo terminara lastimando por no corresponder sus sentimientos y para colmo un chico, que cosas son en esta vida, tan extrañas, solo vengo aquí por responsabilidad con Tsunade-sama, aunque tal vez no lo quiera aceptar pero…tengo ganas de ver si Sasuke-kun puede regresar a mi o peor aún…quiero ver si soy capaz de aceptarlos a ambos" **En ese momento Sakura no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había presenciado tiempo atrás, el escuchar hablar a Naruto con TenTen acerca de Sasuke, le dolía mucho, agito su cabeza con la intención de apartar los pensamientos de su mente, aún le guardaba rencor y odio a Naruto pero por alguna razón sentía que ya no había mucho que hacer, tal vez y después de todo, terminaría aceptando todo eso **"No lo creo…creo" **se dijo a si misma.

"**Gaara, yo te prometí que te enseñaría una nueva vida así que allí voy, no faltare a mi promesa" **Sai solo aceleró el paso en cuanto logro divisar la aldea a la lejanía.

-¡Estamos llegando! ¡La aldea esta ahí delante! – Temari grito y acelero su paso, siendo seguida por todos los demás.

El equipo liderado por Temari se encargo de asegurar todo el lado izquierdo y la parte de atrás de la casa mientras que el de Kankuro se encargo del lado derecho y el frente, una vez que lucharon contra algunos ninjas que había por los alrededores le dieron la señal al equipo de Naruto para poder entrar a la casa.

Cuando entraron pudieron notar que tenía numerosas puertas, lenta y cautelosamente fueron checando cada una de ellas, tuvieron que librar algunas trampas colocadas en ellas pero finalmente llegaron a la última puerta, Naruto iba delante, pero en cuanto iba a tocar la perilla se detuvo, fue como si el valor se hubiera ido corriendo dejándolo solo con sus miedos, Sai pudo darse cuenta y, a pesar de también tener mucho miedo, tomo la mano de Naruto y delicadamente la alejó de la perilla, le dirigió una sonrisa al chico y tomo la perilla, Naruto asintió con una sonrisa desanimada y se hizo a un lado, Sai suspiró y abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenido Naruto-chan

-Sasuke…

-¡Gaara!

-Sasuke-kun…

**Continuará…**

**Bien etto hasta aquí este capítulo, sé que es un poco más corto pero no quería adentrarme mucho en cuanto llegan con Sasuke por que si no, no iba a saber donde cortar el capítulo para que no quedara inconcluso, por lo tanto lo corté aquí.**

**Espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar por que ya tengo un tiempito más para hacerlo, y como les dije tengo preparados unos cuantos fics más**

**Eso es todo Sayonee **

**Nos leemos en la siguiente ^^**

**(**_**Sayonara! Y dejen reviews por favor**_** ^O^)**


End file.
